


Lying by Omission

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Merlin!AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: (Magic is forbidden), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Merlin Fusion, Drabble, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Makoto gets the idea that Rin isn’t being entirely honest with him.</p>
<p>Makoto is a naturally observant person; he’ll be the one to step back and assess a chaotic situation with a calm eye and a cool head, able to read the mood and gauge people’s intent. </p>
<p>And Rin; it’s not so much that he sends mixed signals as it is that he seems to be almost at war with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying by Omission

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Lies' for MakoRin week on tumblr

Every now and then, Makoto gets the idea that Rin isn’t being entirely honest with him.

Makoto is a naturally observant person; he’ll be the one to step back and assess a chaotic situation with a calm eye and a cool head, able to read the mood and gauge people’s intent. 

And Rin; it’s not so much that he sends mixed signals as it is that he seems to be almost at _war_  with himself.

Makoto isn’t naïve. As friendly as Makoto has been, he knows it’s unrealistic to expect a person to open up to him after knowing them only for a short time (no matter how fond Makoto has become of them). He’s not expecting Rin to spill his secrets and lay himself bare.

But there’s something that just… doesn’t seem to add up.

Small, unquantifiable things that he doesn’t feel like he can bring up or justify. Things being in slightly the wrong place with no conceivable reason for the change, perilous quests completed with far fewer problems than should have been possible, the slight downturn of Rin’s lips at seemingly innocuous discussion… 

Despite his observations, Makoto never asks him for the cause of his silence. He’s all to aware of the disparity between their statuses; that even if they were beginning to forge a fragile friendship, the fact that Makoto is a knight and a confidant of who would likely be the Once and Future King while Rin has a place at the palace as the crown prince’s man servant an is first and foremost a civilian. 

Rin will speak to him -  _them_ \- as soon as he felt comfortable enough to do so.

In the meantime, Makoto tries to ignore the little hints being dropped unconsciously, tries not to file away the little inconsistencies that hint to something dangerous.

And if he becomes something of an undetected accomplice as he deflects attention and diverts questions that may examine them further, well.

He’s only lying by omission.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew it’d only last for the first couple of days - I fell off the wagon on day three on SouMako week as well ^^’
> 
> Anyway, this is also set in my Merlin!AU mentioned above~


End file.
